


Blood Shark

by CanineR7A7



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anakin and Obi-Wan are brothers, Other, other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Captains Kenobi and Skywalker are sent after a long-dead pirate crew that is, supposedly, captained by a child.





	1. 1

_Resolute:_

Captain Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the front of his brother's ship, their current objective was very confusing. A five-man pirate crew was destroyed with their ship  _'Rishi Moon'._ Now there were reports of that very same ship appearing near several ports. His thought patterns were interrupted by his brother's tread.

"Why do I feel like General Windu is messing with us?" Anakin leaned on the side, Obi-Wan would tell him to be more careful, but his brother wouldn't listen anyway.

"Windu is not the joking type and we both now he wouldn't lie about an order from Yoda." Anakin scoffed at that.

"Yoda's clearly growing foolish in his old age. I mean, this pirate crew was killed years ago and the reports say a child was with them." Anakin shook his head, none of this was making any sense.

"Depending on how you class seventeen year-olds." Kenobi added. Anakin went to reply but was cut off by the approach of his second.

"We should reach the island mid-day tomorrow sir." The soldier crossed his arms behind his back, Anakin sighed at his formality.

"At ease Rex, we've known each other long enough." The man visibly relaxed before speaking again.

"If I may sir, what exactly are we looking for?" Kenobi smiled, Cody generally enjoyed these missions more, but he was glad Rex was taking an interest.

"Depends, how much do you know about the 'Rishi Moon'?" Rex gulped.

"I know the boys on that ship were referred to as the Dominoes, I oversaw part of their training until one of them grew suspicious of the higher-ups, the five of 'em left after that." The captains nodded, Even if the pirates had been captured they would have been put to death for desertion.

"And the child?" Rex just shook his head.

"Don't know much, was a member of one of the Shili traveling groups, don't know anything beyond that." Kenobi frowned, there was only one Shilian that he knew of with the capabilities of crewing a ship and she was a medic in their army. Anakin nodded in acknowledgement and watched his friend walk back to his post before slumping against the ship's side, 'what have we got ourselves into?'  


	2. Chapter 2

They finally reached the Shilian port and walked off to find the leader of the guard. As they were walking, Anakin noticed a poster nailed to one of the buildings.

_Name: Ahsoka Tano_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'5_

_Missing_

Anakin sighed, his brother noticed his expression and looked at the poster.

"A shame." The man shook his head and turned to Anakin.

"If we have time when we finish our mission, we'll look for her." Kenobi watched as his brother nodded and turned to continue the walk to the guard post. When they reached the post a tall man turned to face them.

"Gentlemen?"

"I am Captain Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my brother, Captain Anakin Skywalker. We are here on official business." He handed the man their papers, authorizing their mission.

"General Pash Tano." He held a hand out to Kenobi. Anakin furrowed his brow.

"Tano? As in Ahsoka Tano? The girl on the missing posters?" The General looked down sadly.

"My daughter went missing a few months ago. I lack the man power to search for her." Anakin nodded sympathetically. The General forced his features to return to a business manner.

"What can I help you with?" Kenobi cleared his throat.

"we're looking for a pirate crew that was reported near your coast line." The General seemed surprised at this. 'Just how stretched is the guard?' Anakin thought to himself.

"I will allow you to investigate, if you need any assistance my door's always open. The captains nodded and headed back to their ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Hevy sighed as he leaned against the side of their ship, he remembered his aspirations to become captain of a ship in the Republic fleet but he loved the freedom he and his brothers-in-arms had now. He saw Droidbait and Cutup laughing about something on the pier; Fives was stood at the far end, making sure no redcoats showed up. He turned his gaze to the ship’s wheel; Echo was up there talking to their Captain. His thoughts turned to the day they met her.

_The new ship they stole from the port was a lot better than the Republic issued one. Hevy turned to Fives when the man stood next to him._

_“A lot’s changed these few days.” Hevy scoffed._

_“That’s one way to put it.” They stood there in silence until a yell was heard from the water. Droidbait went to check it out and returned with a teenager._

_“What’s your name?” Echo asked the girl when she finished coughing up her lungs._

_“Ahsoka, my name’s Ahsoka Tano.”_

It’d taken a while to help her, but she’d quickly become a friend to the five-man crew and in a few short years became their captain. His musings where interrupted when he heard a light tread behind him.

“Captain?” He smiled, when she learned of his previous aspirations she made a point to call him that, even though it was her title, not his.

“Alright sir?” They may be pirates now, but they struggled to stop that habit.

“I’ve just had word that we’re being hunted.” Hevy paled slightly, they’d come too far to be dragged back.

“What’s the plan?”

“We keep our distance for now.” Hevy nodded and left to inform his brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin sighed when Rex brought the documents to him, there was hardly enough evidence they could use to track the crew. Just then a thought occurred to him.

“Rex, does anyone know the name of the crew’s ship?” Rex thought for a few moments.

“It’s nothing solid sir, but a few names were mentioned.” Anakin leaned forward and prompted Rex to continue.

“Kamino, Domino and, most recently, Akul.” The first two weren’t surprising, the crew were proud of their homeland and were often referred to as the domino squad, it was the final name that confused him, ‘could it be a link to their Captain?’ His thoughts turned to the missing person poster they found in the village.

“Get Obi-Wan and Cody, we need to speak with General Tano.” Rex nodded and left the room.


End file.
